Mr & Mrs Jackson
by AquaBreezeCahill462
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase- just two not- so- normal people leading not- so- normal lives. They're two of the best spies Half- Blood Organization has ever trained. They graduated from university, ranking number one and two respectively. But are they ready to take on a mission? A job that requires them to be husband and wife? I didn't think so… With Amber- Raven- Cahill.


**A/N Hey! It's Amber- Raven- Cahill (link:** u/4747011/Amber-Raven-Cahill**) and AquaBreezeCahill462 co- authoring again. :) Check out our 39 Clues story, **_Life is Never Easy_** on ARC's account. Hope you like this PJO Fanfiction ;). Constructive criticism appreciated, reviews loved and put up on the refrigerator...**

**A note to be noted (AHAHAHAHA SEE WHAT I DID THERE): ARC and Aqua have never watched Mr. & Mrs. Smith, so whatever co- relation to the film is of absolute conincidence... except maybe the pose on the poster... the way 'Mrs. Jackson' poses may be similar...**

**Disclaimer: we own the words- Mr. Rick Riordan owns them characters. (So saaaaad *sobs*). Nor do we own the image- that beautiful drawing was drawn by **drinked-ale **on deviantart. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Meet My Family**

_Bang! _Another shot rings out in the shooting range. A satisfied raven- haired man straightens, eyeing the bullet embedded in the dummy's chest, just a little off the center of its heart. "Think you can beat that?" he calls cockily to his companion, a blonde with striking grey eyes.

The latter smirks. "Sure," she quirks, hefting her gun. She lets her heart slow down just by a little, and exhales. _Bang!_

The twenty- four- year old man's jaw drops clean open. His partner's gunshot is dead right in the center. The woman looks over and catches his reaction with a smirk. "Not so cocky now, are you?"

The green- eyed man huffs, and says grumpily, "You were lucky, Annabeth."

Annabeth arches an eyebrow. "I don't think so, Percy Jackson." She fires again.

Percy glares at the again- perfect hole in the dummy's chest.

Just then, a curly- haired man opens the door to the shooting range and pops his head around the door. "Hey, you two," he says, grinning. "Still a better shooter, eh, Annabeth?"

"You bet," responds Annabeth. "Although Jackson here didn't do too badly, I suppose."

The aforementioned person looks between the two, crossing his arms. "So, Grover," he says, addressing the other man, "what brings you here?" His eyes light up. "Mission time?" Nodding, Grover opens the door a little wider. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," announces the blonde spy as she walks out of the range, heading down the hallway towards their team's briefing room just around the corner.

"Let's go!" hollers Percy. He runs down the hallway, zooming past his partner as Grover shakes his head. The green- eyed man reaches the door a fraction of a second earlier than his partner does.

"Annoying," she says to him as she walks through the door.

"Smart," he replies

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I KNOW, RIGHT!" shouts Grover from a couple of meters behind the two partners. "I'M ALSO HERE, YOU KNOW! WASSUP, GUYS!"

"Stop wasting time and come in already," snaps a dark- haired woman, standing up next to them.

"Hey,_ RA- RA_," says Percy. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say _Reyna_."

"Shut up, you little insolent piece of poop. One of these days, I swear…" Reyna cracks her knuckles threateningly.

"Jeez, okay, okay!" Percy puts his hands up in surrender and sits as far as possible from her.

"Atten-_tion_!" cries Leo. This is a little tradition of theirs- one of them will always call out the word to irritate Jason because he is usually the one who is supposed to say that. Jason sighs before everyone quickly settles down after a few rounds of laughter; even the two ADHD spies.

"Now then," starts Jason, standing up and pacing in front of a glass board, "we have a mission for you two."

"_No duh_," whispers Percy to Annabeth. The blonde resists the compelling urge to take a heavy file on the desk and chuck him on the head with it.

Jason continues. "Percy and Annabeth- since you two are one of _the_ best pairs, Chiron has given you guys a mission. You better take it seriously, Percy."

Percy sits up straight. "Sir, yes, sir!" he says with a sharp salute. Percy may have a higher rank on paper, but in reality, one of the reasons he and Annabeth don't die on every single mission is because of the prep team.

The whole team- major spies included- has nine people working in it every day. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are partnering spies, and have been working together ever since they graduated from a special university.

Annabeth Chase came first in her year.

Percy Jackson came second; achieving top for hand- to- hand- combat.

Then you have Grover. Grover Underwood is their handler, and is responsible for responding to the higher- ups and choosing missions for Percy and Annabeth. Next, you have Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. _They_ were just as essential in their survival. During times of crisis in missions, when the major spies- Percy and Annabeth- severely need, it is _their_ job to keep them alive for the time being by going into the field and physically helping them. As for control; the 'planner', if you will, there's Jason Grace and Reyna Arellano. They are the ones mapping out escape routes in advance if they can, supplying the briefing files with as much information as was allowed. They, too, play an important role in Percy and Annabeth's way of staying alive during a mission. Another person on the team is Piper McLean, responsible for making sure that Percy and Annabeth have options of travel in missions. Last but not least, you have Leo Valdez. He mans a machinery station, creating many different gadgets and weapons to use.

They're just one of many teams playing a small but significant role in Half- Blood Organization.

And without Half- Blood Organization, my dear reader, you wouldn't be here.

Thalia, Leo and Nico snicker as Annabeth finally decides to hit Percy with the briefing file, getting him right on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Percy exclaims, rubbing his sore head with a hand.

"To get you to shut up. Why else?"

"Well, you didn't have to hit me _that_ hard!"

"Baby."

"_Hey_!"

Once again, Jason sighs heavily and shakes his head.

"Guys! Seriously! Stop! This is an important mission that could save many lives so if you miss out, well, nobody's going to help you. Understand?" shouts Piper.

Immediately, everyone shuts up and the atmosphere in the room changes to a serious one.

Reyna stands up. "Your location is Olympian Academy." Briskly, she turns on the glass screen of the room, and high- definition pictures appear on it. "Illegal activity has been detected in here."

Percy whistles appreciatively because the images of the Academy are completely and absolutely stunning. White marble columns support pristine glass domes of the entrance, and lush green lawns depict various scenes of adolescents on the grass.

"That is one awesome place to be," Percy comments

"Architecture looks good," says Annabeth wondrously. "I'm seeing some real stuff here."

"By real, do you mean _real_ or _real_?" Percy teases.

"Shut up." _God, you're annoying_, she thinks crossly.

Reyna glares at them once more. "Your job is to infiltrate Titan Academy and figure out what is going on. Beware. This has been classif-" She stops herself there, exchanging looks of apprehension with Jason. Annabeth catches the exchange but doesn't say anything before raising an eyebrow. "For this mission, we will provide you a map of the Academy to get around." Reyna taps on the glass as a three- dimensional blueprint expands onto the table. "You two will pose as husband and wife-" she is cut off again.

"_What_?Are you serious?No_ way_! Never in a million years!" Percy shouts, obvious discomfort seeping into his voice.

"Ex_cuse _me_? _I don't want to _marry_ him! That's just disgustingly sick!" shouts Annabeth, chin raised up defiantly.

"I knew this was coming," mumbles Grover under his breath. Leo's rolling on the floor, Piper's grinning as if she know a secret that they don't.

Annabeth and Percy are screaming insults in each other's face; Reyna's trying to regain order but fails miserably while Jason just sits with his head in his hands. Nico seems to be the only sane one.

Reyna clenches her fists and forces herself to stay calm.

"This- is- not- a- party- YOU IDIOTS!"

The team stops in mid-motion and stare with their mouths open.

"YES MA'AM YES!" they say in chorus, once again settling in their various seats.

"Now that that is settled…" Jason takes a deep breath. "Your mission objective is to take out one of the twelve founders of the Academy." Another image flashes on screen. Percy and Annabeth lean forward to scrutinize the profile photo of a scruffy- looking man, with ruffled black hair and bright, sea- green eyes just like Percy's. He wore Bermuda shorts, patterned with Hawaiian print.

"Poseidon Jackson," finishes Reyna. "You have been given permission to kill."

Percy sucks in a breath. "Isn't that a little… harsh? He doesn't look _too_ bad. Sure it's him?"

"Besides," Leo added helpfully, "he has Hawaiian print shorts. He can't be that bad."

"Gotta be," says Jason. "Traced, tracked, whatever. Results all show him to be doing something."

"That's very informative," Annabeth says dryly. "That's all you've got?"

The team (excluding Percy and Annabeth) exchanges a look. "Yes, Annabeth," Reyna says after a moment's pause of silence. "That's all we've got."

As the team proceeds out of the room, Percy notices the information file lying on the table.

_HIGH RISK_ is what it has been classified as.

* * *

**A/N So! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell us through PM or reviews; though the latter is preferred :). Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks!**

**Authors to PM: AmberRavenCahill and AquaBreezeCahill462.**


End file.
